Who says?
by Moon Prynces
Summary: The Lush Crew deals with some inner conflict. Because these two are way too similar to not get into fights. (drabble)


12-04-11

6:00pm

Summary–The Lu$h Crew deals with some inner conflict. Because these two are way too similar to not get into fights. (drabble)

**Disclaimer–I do not own Dance Central, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Who says?**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

"Aye, chica! You seen my hairspray around here?"

He walked in to see _Miss_ Aubrey hadn't heard a word he'd said and was still concentrating on her own hairdo while singing something to herself.

"Nope," she answered.

Well, maybe she had heard.

Angel turned and began to walk back out her doorway but paused and slowly undid his movements to see the can on an end table.

"Yo! What is this?" he questioned irritably while picking it up.

She glanced over her shoulder with innocently raised brows. "Um, whoops?"

He decided to let it go and made to spray it on his newly styled hair.

Nothing.

He could feel himself gritting his teeth, clenching the useless can tightly as she had gone back to her previous activity without a care in the world.

So he threw the can back towards the end table, where it knocked over her lamp, and headed for her dresser where she undoubtedly had something he could use.

"Hey, watch it!" she shouted after hearing this.

"I just need some hairspray. Too much to ask for? I think not," he said while inspecting way too many products. "Must be the only good thing about sharing a place with you."

"Yeah, that and hitting on all the friends I've brought over," she rolled her eyes while opening a tube of mascara.

"Only the good looking ones," he flashed a grin.

She made an offended face. "_All_ my friends are good looking."

"Whatever you think, chica," Angel muttered.

"What do you even need hairspray for anyway?" Aubrey questioned, getting fed up and plucking one from the sea to hand him. He looked grateful for a second, about to apply it, but then she continued. "It's not gonna keep your manhood in tact, FYI."

"For my hair, _Miss_y," he said defensively, pointing to it. "How much hair product I use does not have any effect on my moves."

"Certainly not. Even if you smell like flowers and fruits," she replied.

"I don't smell like a damn garden!"

Unlike most of his family, who started swearing in their native tongue when upset, Angel turned into a regular, not so suave asshole when he was pissed. The accent was dropped so he could use the words he'd accidentally learned around age ten that he was supposed to be forbidden from saying.

"Guys shouldn't be using that much stuff," the redhead contended while applying lip gloss.

"Why not?"

She was stilled by the fact that her roommate and crew member didn't ask this with a temper, but a simple folding of his arms and patient stance. For once. The boy had a temper with her, which might be from being friends for so long and spending way too much time together.

"Where exactly does it say that it's fine for you to take two hours getting ready and I should wait by the door like a puppy?" he went on with a quirked brow.

The girl stared. "I don't take two hours, do I?"

His brow went a smidge higher and his expression answered her.

"There's the thirty minutes in the shower," she mumbled to herself, looking thoughtful.

"Where you use all the hot water."

"And about an hour on hair...another thirty on makeup...and then I have to decide on the outfit..." Her face slowly went from surprise to horrified. "Well it's not like I mean to take so long! I can't just roll out of bed and be done."

The latino just shifted his weight to one foot and kept up his look.

"Have you ever seen my hair after it's completely dry and before it's actually styled? It's an absolute mess! I have standards to uphold! Because I _like _looking amazing!" she was arguing.

He narrowed his eyes a little and nodded just slightly. "Uh huh. So do I."

After a small pause she asked, "Did we just come to an understanding?"

"I don't know. Did we?" he said with the same expression.

Aubrey grabbed the hairspray from him and tilted his head. After she was done with the favor she put the can down and said, "I'll try not to take so long next time."

"Thanks," he said, referring to his hair. "I would say crew battles wait for no one but...actually they do. How could anything start without us?" And he brushed off his shoulders arrogantly while she laughed in agreement.

**xoxo**

"Hey, you done? I think I made a new record for myself. One hour! Aren't you proud of me?" she asked, walking into the living room and picking up her bag to drop a few things inside. "We've got like ten minutes and seeing as it'll take five to get there and five to start the car... Well, you were right. I should've taken it in for a tune-up or whatever you call it. Maybe we should just take the bus. I mean, nothing's wrong with that. Glitch and Mo are always talking about subway rides like it's a rollercoaster, except I don't think I have enough change on me an–"

She stopped, realizing her friend was nowhere in sight. Normally he'd be on the couch with his feet propped up watching some music videos on their flat screen.

"Angel, get out here!" she called while checking her phone quickly. Then she began walking in the direction of his room while noting three missed calls. "Hey, Emilia's freaking out because there's something going on with Taye's sister."

She came upon Angel's open doorway and fumbled with her purse, dropping it.

"Are you kidding me?" the girl screeched.

"Hmm, huh?"

He lifted his head off the mattress and blinked.

**xo end xo**

**9:37pm**

A random thought I had after my cousin first got DC2. I said something like, "I didn't see Miss Aubrey and Angel being in a crew. But now that I think about it...they're both kinda conceited so it makes sense. (Insert laugh that equates to this face: XP)"

I miss the funny voicemail messages from the first game. Currently, I only have my cousin's kinect and the second one. Gotta say, I have more criticisms than I'd like...

Anyway, tell me what you think. It was just a random idea. But also, my writing for this section is born out of the need to see less romance and more friendship/family/crew related stuff. Tired of everything under the sun being shipped.

Also got another random idea between two characters, so maybe I'll write that soon.

12-05-11

3:45am


End file.
